Dirty Dancing
by Sterekgirl24
Summary: Damon comes home from the Grill drinking with Alaric when he hears a song coming from his room so he went to check it out and what he saw there was a pleasant way to come home. One-shot


**Dirty Dancing**  
**Damon and Elena**  
**Rated M - language and lemon**

**A/N: **this is a one shot that I started thinking of because I was listening to Pornstar Dancin' by My Darkest Days plus it just recently started repeating in my head like the chorus did and this happened. In this one shot Delena are vampires and has no way to do with any of the episodes just some harmless fun. Hope you enjoy and get turned on. If you haven't heard this song then YouTube it.

**Summary: **Damon comes home from the Grill drinking with Alaric when he hears a song coming from his room so he went to check it out and what he saw there was a pleasant way to come home. One-shot

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything so don't sue me. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own amusement.

Listen to the song while reading ;)

**DPOV**  
I drove the Camaro home from the Grill after having some drinks with Ric. I pull up to the boarding houseand park then kill the engine and sit there. I rake my hand through my hair and blow out a breath of air. Thank god Stefan is out for a few weeks doing god knows what. I get out of the car and head into the house. Once I step in and stop for a minute because I hear some music coming from my room so I went to investigate.

_Kelly won't kiss my friend, Cassandra  
__Jessica won't play ball  
__Mandy won't share her friend, Miranda  
__Doesn't anybody live at all?_

I climbed the steps with a leisure pace until I got to the top of the steps and I smirked. Hmmmm, wonder what kind of debauchery I'm gonna see. Once I got there, I stopped at the entrance of my room in shock. I can't believe what I'm seeing. My girl is dancing against a stripper pole in the middle of my room. Her back is to me and she doesn't seem to be aware I'm in the room and if she does she hasn't acknowledged my prescence.

_Amanda won't leave me empty handed  
__Got her number from a bathroom stall  
__Brandy just got way too much baggage  
__And that shit just gets old  
__But I got a girl who can put on a show  
__The dollar decides how far you can go_

Her hips are swaying side to side seductively while she's running her hands all over her body. My dick is hardening at the sight of her in skimpy black see-through lacey lingerie. She's still really flexible from her cheerleading days and she still does yoga. I put those to good use and it worked for both of our benefits. I've fucked her ten ways past Sunday.

_She wraps those hands around that pole  
__She licks those lips and off we go  
__She takes it off nice and slow  
__Because that's pornstar dancin'  
__She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
__She drops that dress around her legs  
__And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this  
__Pornstar dancin'_

She definitely wrapped her hands around the pole and climbed up the pole and wrapped her legs around it and leaned her back off it, keeping her balance. I adjust my jeans because I'm definitely hard as steel while watching her work the pole and she sashays her way back down the pole. She threw her head back with her lips parted in a seductive pout with her eyes closed. I walk right in until I'm against her after I discarded my John Varvatos button down.

She doesn't even squeak but she grinds her ass just right and I'm looking down the length of her body. I'm tracing her curves with my hands while we're grinding against each other. She has her head against my shoulder. I can smell how aroused she is. Then I stop and she whines low in her throat. I chuckle against her neck. I kiss the spot behind her ear that makes her crazy but in the good way.

"Now, now sweetheart. You're gonna dance just for me the rest of the song then I'll fuck you ten ways past Sunday for your reward." I said, huskily.

She nods. I looked at her and her lips are parted and her eyes are hooded and dilated in lust. I can't resist so I kiss her lips quickly. This girl drives me up the wall but I wouldn't have it any other way. I stepped back and sat on the bed while she got situated.

She sways her hips while she has one wrapped around the pole. I'll ask her some other time where she got the portable stripper pole from but that's the farthest thing from my mind because my girl is putting on a show for me. Elena grinds her way down until she's squatting on the ground then makes her way back up slowly. Then she turns around and she bends at the waist and shakes her ass.

I give her an appreciative growl. I seriously want to say fuck it and just screw her while her hands are wrapped around the stripper pole but I hold off. She winks at me then climbs the pole until she's got half way up the ceiling then she bends her back until she's upside down with her hands gripping the pole. Then she unwraps her legs from around the pole until her feet touch the ground. Then I got a good look at her feet and am stunned speechless at her plastic fuck me stripper heels. How I didn't notice them is beyond me.

But fuck me those are some really hot heels and wonder what they feel like digging into my backside while I'm drilling into her repeatedly. Those heels make her legs look even longer. I licked my lips. Then she throws her head back again as soon as she's upright. I looked at her and she licks her lips just at the right moment that the lyrics says. So hot. I'm so hard its almost painful but I know we're both gonna benefit from this. She's swaying her hips very slowly while she's trailing her hands up her body.

_Your body's lightin' up the room  
__I want a naughty girl like you  
__There's nothing hotter than a..  
__Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage  
__But that's just not my style  
__She's got a pair that's nice to stare at  
__But I want girls gone wild  
__But I know a place where there's always a show  
__The dollar decides how far you can go_

Her seductiveness adds to her natural beauty after becoming a vampire and I'm glad she's mine and no one else's. I'm a possessive mother fucker, sue me. You would be this way too if you saw the moves she's making. She only puts the moves for my eyes only. She sways her hips while she's walking around the pole. She lays on the ground and arches her back while she's acting like she's in ecstacy just from my hands alone. She's working her hands all over herself. I don't even know when I shucked my jeans off but I'm glad I did because she chose that moment to look over at me with her "come hither" face.

She widens her legs and arches her back more while she's moaning my name. I see that she's touching herself over her panties. I licked my lips even more and swallow because my throat is suddenly dry. She's got her other hand playing her breast over her bra. Then she seductively pulls her panties off her legs and I see she's dripping wet for me. I trail my eyes all over her body. She discarded her bra.

"Leave the heels on, baby," I growl lowly.

I stand up and walk over to her then grab her hands. I haul her up and kiss her deeply and passionately. She moans lowly. I trail my hands down her sides until they rest against her ass then haul her up and she wraps her legs around my waist until her moist heat is above my dick. I growl lowly at her while we're still kissing. I turn around and I stride over to the bed with her still wrapped around me.

She cards her hands in my hair and pulls tightly. I sit on the bed with her in my lap. We thrust against her each other while we're kissing. I squeeze her ass and we break apart, breathing heavily. I thrust my hips and she moans lightly. She licks her kiss swollen lips then rocks her hips against my dick. I pet her kitty and she arches her back.

"Please," she gasps.

"Please what?" I ask.

"More."

"You gotta do better than that, sweetheart."

"I want you inside me."

At that, I thrust inside her. We exhale quickly and stay still for a minute. We stare at each other with love. Then she grins wickedly at me. I arch an eyebrow at her. She lifts herself up then settles back down on my dick. I groan throatily and attached my lips against her neck. I wrap my hands around her waist and lift her help then slam her back down hard. She squeals then I start fucking her in earnest. She's begging and moaning my name.

She keeps her back arched and I still have my lips attached to her neck while our lower bodies are moving harshly against each other. The only sounds in the room are flesh slapping, moaning, groaning and growling. Then I abruptly move her until her back is on the bed and she wraps her legs around my waist while we're still connected. I start slamming into her more and she's digging her heels into my back and I shout her name while she's asking for more.

I suckle her neck and have my hands all over her while she's running her hands up and down my back. I love this woman so much. I can tell she's getting close by her walls fluttering around me and her legs get tighter around my waist if that's even possible. I slide my hand down her thigh until I get to her calf and slide that one over my shoulder so I'm hitting her deeper. She screams my name and arches her back more. I start petting her clit while I'm drilling into her.

I move my lips from her neck to her collarbone to her breasts then to the spot just behind her ear that drives her up the wall and I kiss it quickly then I suck and that's what drives her over the edge. She screams my name and gripping my back while I'm still drilling into her. A few more thrusts later, I cum inside her. I thrust lazily until I'm all spent.

I slide her leg off my shoulder and I slide out of her then I lay on top of her. We're still breathing heavily from our orgasms tangled together. Elena starts running her hand up and down my back in a soothing manner. I sigh and smile then kiss her neck. I looked down at her. We smile at each other then I kiss her lightly. I lift a strand of her hair away from her face.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," she gives me a beaming smile.

I chuckle then I slide my hands down her sides until I get to her feet and take off her heels.

"We're keeping these." I grin.

I set them down by the bed.

"Where did you get that pole anyways?"

"Caroline and I went to Spencer's and saw that. I got the idea to try it and I did that's where you came in. I don't regret it either."

"Hmmm, glad you didn't."

I looked at the pole then at her.

"You're my personal sexy dancer."

We laugh together then went back to kissing each other. We're giggling like high schoolers then I lift the sheet over our bodies and go all night long. Some rounds its slow and tender but other rounds are fast and hard in many different positions. Glad I got home when I did and saw her dancing against a portable stripper pole.

**A/N: **wow, was it hot in here or just me? This is probably the most debauched thing I've ever written and just got me hot just writing about it. Seriously though go listen to this song and tell me that this doesn't get through your head. These characters just run away from me and this happens. I let Damon do what he wants. I have no part in it.

**Update: **copied to Delena one shot collection

**-Cola Marie Salvatore**


End file.
